


Spoiled And Pampered

by Kuukkeli



Series: Pets & Playtimes [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they both love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled And Pampered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



> It's not much but I hope you like it. :3c

There was the familiar click of a collar’s lock being closed and you started purring. Once the collar was in place, you lowered yourself onto your hands and knees, watching at your master with utter adoration and affection, your field mirroring your gaze. You nuzzled Wing’s knee with your engine rumbling happily.

Wing chuckled softly and backpedaled to the couch, with you following him.

“Good boy, Lucky. Good boy”, the white mech crooned, using your pet name, a warm smile on his lips as he beckoned you to hop on the couch by patting the seat.

Wait. Normally you weren’t allowed on the couch and you tilted your head a bit to the left, your right finial perking up while your left one flattened down. What’s going on? Why are you allowed on the couch _now_?

“Up”, came the gentle order and another pat on the couch.

You warily crept towards the couch, crouched down and both finials flattened, as if waiting for your master to take back his words and do something else. You saw Wing flop on to the couch heavily with an equally heavy sigh, covering his face with his forearm, and all your suspicions flew out the window. Sitting down between your master’s legs, you nuzzled the smooth plating, purring and uttering a questioning, low ‘mrrrrp?’ sound.

That caught the jet’s attention and he peeked down from under his arm. The sight made him smile again; you looking up at him, cheek slightly smooshed against his thigh and your optics bright and attentive.

A hand landed on your left finial, fingers starting to rub the base in a way that made you purr louder and close your optics.

_O-oh, yeah. Right there, yeah~_

You tried to lean into the touch as much as you could, even if it meant sitting in a rather uncomfortable position.

Wing brought his other hand to your right finial and gave you a very nice finial massage. One that left you blissed out; optics closed, mouth slightly open, field pulsing with deep satisfaction and love towards your master.

“You’re so adorable, Lucky, you know that? So. Adorable”, Wing purred, leaning over you to pet you properly.

“So damn adorable”, he whispered and kissed your dark gray crown.

You uttered a soft whimper and nuzzled your master’s neck, making a quiet chuff through your nostrils. Your finials drooped in a relaxed angle and your field pulsed with contentment. You wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than right there; the center of your master’s world and vice versa.

Upon hearing your whimper, Wing rubbed your back and purred, soothing you.

“Up”, he repeated the earlier command and this time you obeyed, rounding the white mech’s leg.

You placed your hands on the edge of the couch and climbed onto it, right next to your master. You lie down and rested your head on his lap, face turned towards his stomach. You could smell him; the wax he used on his own armor, the cleanser he used to maintain his Great Sword and the sweet, tangy energon candies he liked.

Wing started petting you again; your finial, your back, your side, everything his hands could reach.

You nuzzled your master’s stomach before rolling on your back and stretching your arms, your claws slicing the air lazily before your hands curled up against your chest again. The jet’s left hand came to rest on your stomach, feeling the vibrations of your purring engine while his other hand continued rubbing your finial.

The smile on Wing’s lips never faded away as he looked down at you, his field brushing against yours like gentle ocean waves against the shore. Your purring got louder when your master found a sweet spot right at the base of your finial; you tilted your head a bit to the side to get more.

Wing bend over you to kiss you on the dark gray crown again and your arms came up to hook around his neck to keep you close. You sneaked a quick lick to the corner of his lips and you heard him chuckle softly.

“Oh, Lucky”, he murmured against your crown, “You’re getting so spoiled right now.”

To that, you ‘mrrrrp’d again, bumping your nose with his and rolled onto your side again, very content to stay there for the rest of the day.

Feeling tired, Wing straightened himself to a more comfortable sitting position and closed his optics, his hand still on your finial. You listened to the soothing sounds of your master’s internal systems which eventually lulled you into recharge, too.

There, head on your master’s lap, you felt warm, safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Deadlock's pet name is Lucky because his nickname is Locky and those two names are almost identical.


End file.
